


Fireworks

by AvatarAzulaang



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAzulaang/pseuds/AvatarAzulaang
Summary: Azula, Aang and their children are going to a festival. While the children are having fun, their parents reminisce on old times.Just some Azulaang family fluff for the soul. One-Shot.
Relationships: Aang/Azula (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Fireworks

The sun was starting to set on the Fire Nation capital, but the streets were still buzzing with life. A little girl could be seen chasing her brother down the streets, towards the waterfront, laughing all along the way. Trailing behind them were their two parents as well as their older sister, Ursa. Ever the elegant and courteous princess, she rolled her eyes at the younger children's antics, though she too wore a wide smile on her face.

Usually, their father would be right up ahead with them, chasing his children down with the threat of tickles and other oh so horrible forms of torture, but on this day he was content just walking in the back with their mother on his arm. Their children all knew why, of course. They had heard the story many times, and they were sure they'd hear it again before the day was over.

Walking along the streets with her husband, Azula still couldn't quite fathom that this was her life now. She remembered a time when these people, celebrating all around her, would kneel and cower in fear at her presence. She remembered another time, when they scowled and booed at the sight of her, some even going as far as grabbing cabbages off a nearby stand to throw at her. And even when that subsided, she remembered the shocked gasps and quiet whispers when the Avatar first kissed her in public. Things were so different now. The pair had been far from an unusual occurrence, even in the poorer parts of town, when they'd lived in the palace, and even now, after moving to Air-Temple Island, they made sure to visit at least once a year. Partially, that was due to her husband's apparent need to prove to her and the world that he wasn't ashamed of her, and while she'd always been vocally against it, deep down she was eternally grateful.

"Look, it's the Avatar!" A little kid shouted. "And princess Azula!" another followed, pointing in their direction.

Heads turned, and some people gave friendly nods or waved their hats at the couple, before continuing with their celebrations. A few kids swarmed around them, and Azula was glad to have her husband there pulling most of the attention, or she would for sure have lost her mind.

She felt something tugging at her sleeve and turned around to find a little girl staring up at her. 

"Look, princess Azula!" She said, pumping her tiny fist in the air and igniting a flame abound the size of a matchstick.

"Impressive." She commented, and the girl's eyes lit up with joy. 

"When I'm older, I wanna be just as great of a firebender as you!"

Azula gave a light chuckle.

"I'm sure you will be," and bending down to whisper in her ear she added, "maybe even a little better."

When they finally made it out of the crowd, Aang lead her into a more quiet back road, where they could enjoy being alone for a while. Their children were old enough now not to run off and get lost if they were left unsupervised for more than a minute, so they could afford to take a little detour.

As they walked along the street, Azula laid her head on her husband's shoulder, and as she did, Aang felt like, just for a moment, the weight of the world had been lifted off them, and he saw only her.

"This is the same street we walked along 17 years ago, remember?" Aang mused.

"Hmm... the crowd was all over us for a whole nother reason that day." She remembered the food stains that had covered her favorite dress. "You pulled me into this street to escape, but the night was basically ruined. You looked so sad like you were the one they'd thrown the stuff at, but you still carefully bent every single stain off my dress, until it looked as good as new."

Aang, who'd closed his eyes to bask in the last rays of sunlight, let them shoot open again.

"You're wearing it today!" He said, having just realized it.

She smiled as she stepped back and gave him a little half twirl to show it off. 

"You're as beautiful as the day I fell in love with you." Aang said, mesmerized.

"You said we should just go home after that, but you sounded so disappointed about it, but I knew how much you'd been looking forward to this day, so I dragged you over to the fortress wall overlooking the port. We got there just in time to see the fireworks."

Aang had taken her hand now, as they kept walking.

"I never understood why they'd made losing the war a Fire Nation national holiday, but that day, I finally did. That was when you proposed to me."

When they got to the fortress wall, their children were already waiting for them. Ursa just sat there enjoying the view, while Zuki used her glider to fly across the water and Kuzon kept jumping up and down at the wall like he wanted to join her. After a particularly ambitious jump, he almost fell over the wall and into the water, but luckily his father was there to catch him midair.

"Careful buddy, we don't wanna fall now, do we?"

"No," He said shaking his head "sorry Daddy."

Aang gave him a smile. "It's alright. Now go hug Mommy."

And when he ran up to her and was lifted into her arms, Zuki also came back and landed next to them to join in. 

"You too?" the Avatar asked his eldest daughter, still sitting off to the side.

"I think I'm good. So are you gonna tell us your sappy love story again?"

"You know what?" Aang said as he looked at his wife, smiling and playing with their two happy children. "I don't need to. I live a new love story with her every day."

At that, his daughter cracked up laughing, punching him ever so lightly in the arm. 

"Oh my gosh, Dad. That was the cheesiest thing you've ever said, and the bar is already so high!"

Aang just laughed as well, putting an arm around his daughter, as his wife and other children came to sit beside them and they watched the fireworks go off in the distance.


End file.
